citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadiqabad/Families
Sadiq Abad has many famous families. (See also Sadiq Abad:Notable people.) There are so many famous families in Sadiq abad. but the Cheema and Warraich families are VERY FAMOUS in sadiqabad Arain family Great Arains are very strong family in Sadiqabad. Starting from politics to business and govt sector they hold the key positions everywhere. Ch. Muhammad Shafiq MPA is a great representative of this family. There are many famous personalities of araien family in sadiqabad few of them are; AMIR ALI , Haji Muhammad Saleem Ch. Chairman of Saleem & company. Ghallah Mandi . Sadiqabad Haji Muhammad Aslam Waheed Cloth House. Ch. Muhammad Shafiq- MPA Ch. Shoukat Dawood Ex MPA Mian Basheer Ahmad Ch. M Tahir, Tahir Medicine Company Muhammad Zahid Principle Bismillah Higher Secondary ch sagheer ahmed Ch Muhammad Afzal (Vasiqa Navees) Mian Shahid Mehmood Chairman SEHAR COMPOSERS & Tehsil President Pakistan Muslim League Nawaz Labour Wing Sadiqabad Mian Farooq Ghafoor( I.T Department BIN LADIN SAUDI ARABIA) Ch. Samiullaha Jutt 186/p *Muhammad Arshad Choudhry'(Director Shalimar Textile Mills)' *Ch. Muhammad Bashir Ahmed''' (Managing partner Ch Bashir& Sons)' *Ch.Muhammad Zohaib Zafar '(Managing partner Abdali seeds& Ginig)' *Mian Nasir Ali '(Director Husnain Cargo services) ' *Mian Farhad '(Managing partner Farhad chemicals&GEO Kiasn Seeds)' *Ch.Khalid Saleem sb '(Managing partner Shahbaz seeds&Itifaq cotton giners)' *Ch.Khalil Ahmed '(Managing partner Sinker seeds)' *Mian Saeed Ahmad (MBIT , BSC(CS) , '''Cisco Certified Instructor Ahad IT Services Faisalabad+92-41-8732020 http://aptechfsd.com/, Visiting Lecturer University of Agriculture Faisalabad ' *Master Nazir Ahmad P E T *Hafiz Muhammad Faisal *Hafiz Adnan Nazir *Hafiz Zeeshan Nazir *Hafiz Rezwan Nazir *Muhammad Rashid Mahmood (Tipu Sultan Saheed Colony)(mrashidmahmood@yahoo.com) Rajput families There are many rajput tribes in Sadiq abad .Some of them are migrated and other are locals tribes here are: naro -manj-rao-dahar-indhar-chohan- notables in rajputs in city *Rana Tariq Mahmood khan nazim *Rana Salman Mahmood Khan Nazim MD Rawal Seeds- MD rawal indusries *Mujeeb arjumand khan land lord *Dr saharyar khan phd *Rana naveed afzal khan MD zenta seeds *rana javeed akhtar Md Jamasto PVT ltd * Cheema family CHEEMA FAMILY IS VERY STRONG IN SADIQABAD THERE ARE SO MANY CHEEMA FAMILIES LIVE IN SADIQABAD THEY ARE STRONG IN BUSINESS AND POLITICS HAJI NAZIR AHMED CHEEMA CH KHALID MEHMOOD CHEEMA CH MUSTANSAR KHALID CHEEMA CH BASHIR AHMED CHEEMA CH IRSHAD CHEEMA HAJI AKHTER CHEEMA CH NAWAZ CHEEMA HAFIZ ADEEL KHALID CHEEMA SALMAN CHEEMA ZEESHAN CHEEMA DR WAQAS CHEEMA DR ALI NAWAZ CHEEMA SHAHZAD AKHTER CHEEMA WAQAS CHEEMA AND BAJWAS FAMILY AS WELL Leghari family Rahimabad is a village and capital of the Leghari Estate in Sadiqabad. It is approximately 24 kilometres west of Sadiqabad in Rahim Yar Khan District. It was founded around 1860 AD by Sardar Mir Alam Khan Leghari (I) and his brothers. They were the sons and heirs of Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (I) Leghari Sardar and Tumandar. (See also Leghari) The Leghari Estate of Rahimabad was awarded to Sardar Mir Alam Khan Leghari (I), son of Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (I), by the Amir of Bahawalpur: H.H. Hafiz ul-Mulk, Rukn ud-Daula, Mukhlis ud-Daula, Nawab Amir Muhammad Bahawal Khan Abbasi IV Bahadur, Nusrat Jung, Nawab of Bahawalpur. Sardar Noor Mohammad Khan Leghari (I) was the architect behind the development of Rahimabad and the Leghari family's rise to prominence in Bahawalpur State. Sardar Allah Buksh Khan Leghari was a cousin of Sardar Noor Muhammad Khan Leghari while Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (II) was his elder brother. Sardar Noor Muhammad Khan Leghari had seven sons: *1. Sardar Qadir Baksh Khan Leghari, Police Officer - Bahawalpur State & Notable Agriculturist *2. Sardar Mohammad Afzal Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist and Revenue Minister, Bahawalpur State *3. Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (III), Police Commissioner of Bahawalpur State & Deputy Inspector General - Pakistan Police *4. Sardar Mohammad Akbar Khan Laghari, Senior Government Official, Bahawalpur State *5. Sardar Mohammad Ajmal Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist & Educationist *6. Sardar Mohammad Amin Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist & Industrialist *7. Sardar Mohammad Akmal Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist & Industrialist Sardar Mohammad Rahim Khan Leghari (II) had two sons: *1.Sardar Mehmood Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist (Mehmoodabad) *2.Sardar Allah Wasaya Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist Sardar Allah Baksh Khan Leghari had three sons: *1. Sardar Ghulam Haider Khan leghari, Notable Agriculturist *2. Sardar Ghulam Safder Khan Leghari, Notable Agriculturist *3. Sardar Ghulam Asghar Khan Leghari, Bahawalpur State Police & Deputy Inspector General - Pakistan Police Sardar of legharis *'Sardar Azhar Khan leghari X MPA' *'Sardar Arshad Khan Leghari MNA 197 ' makhdoom family Makhdoom-ul-Mulk Syed Ghulam Miran Shah was the one of them. His son Mukhdoom Syed Hassan Mehmood was a well known politician in Pakistan. Now his son Makhdoom Syed AHMAD MAHMOOD is also a well known politician of Punjab. He was also a Provincial Minister and District Nazi RAHIM YAR KHAN. Makhdoom Family is playing a vital rule in the politics of Southern Punjab and Pakistan . Meer family Meer Syed Muhammad Yaseen Esqr (Late) was the founder of the family. He was a government servant in India. He migrated from Meerut, India, in the late 19th century. He had settled Sadiq Abad in the early 20th Century. His 1st wife along with children died in the great earthquake of Kangra, Kashmeer, India in 1905. Only he along with his son Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. survived. Mirza family Mirza family is one of the most well known families of sadiq abad. After Ch. Barkat ali,MR AHTISHAM MIRZA, Sahukat mirza is leading this family. This family has lots of dotors and engineers serving pakistan and also other countries.The known names of this family are Engr.Liaquat ali mirza,Dr.Mehmood mirza,farooq mirza,majid ali mirza and then Dr.Kahlid mirza,Dr.Naeem,Engr.asif,Engineer'Mirza Ghulam Hussain Mechenical Engineer'Abu Dhabi', Engr.Bilal,Dr.Hina. Muhammad Rafique Mughal ( Wapda ).and one more family stay in rahim yar khan and sadiq abad (s d k ) mirza ikram ul huq s\o mubarik ali mirza najeeb ikram mirza haseeb ikram mirza shoaib ikram mirza zuhib ikram are his son and in ( R Y K ) haji siraj din (L) haji jalal din (L) this family is famouse for auto spare parts business. ' NAJEEB IKRAM , work with descon eng in UAE as Helper cel # 00971-050-7542426 pk # 0300-6747877 HASEEB IKRAM , '''Have a auto spare parts business in SDK known as HASEEB BROTHERS & COM '''SHOAIB IKRAM , '''doing Mechanical Eng.(DAE) from SADIQ ABAD TECH COL LEGE '''ZOHAIB IKRAM , '''student Noor family the most popular and famous family in the field of business and politics is NOOR family. DR NOOR & his brother MIAN BASHIR AHMED, they r much popular in district RYK, MIAN BASHIR has a strong roots for politics, he was selected as a chairman of baldai twice and after that as a tehsil nazim. they have a big hospital known as NOOR hospital, AL_NOOR CNG, AL_NOOR automobile workshop, AL_NOOR oil mills & AL_NOOR transports. nowadays their children are joining the business: * DR ADNAN(transporter), *DR REHAN(dental doctor), *DR SALMAN NOOR(MBBS), *DR USMAN(BDS), *MIAN WAQAS.A.NOOR (M.D AL_NOOR automobile workshop) and others were studying. Rais Ghazi family They are also one of the most well known family of this area. Rais Muhammad Ghazi was the founder of this family. His sons Rais Shabbir Ahmed and Rais Wazeer Ahmed were Ministers in Zulfiquar Ali Bhutto’s cabinet. He is also a well know personalitiy of the area. The family members of Rais Ghazi are playing vital role in the politics of the country. The international fame and The Agha Khan Prize winner “BHONG MOSUE” was built by Rais Ghazi. Rais Sajid son of rais Gullam Mahmmed Indhar Ghari dho Dho Ph.Num# 0302-7624700 Rana family '''RANA AMJAD'WALD RANA ANWAR NAGENA MARKIT KALID BAZAR rana family move frome before partion great grand dad mr kalo khan 4 son sahreef ismaial latief and gani they all was ralitive of mr dansh mr dansh was frist admn sadiq abad mr sahreef had two son taj and jamat ali ismaial had two son kaliq muhammeh and muhammed yaqoob latief had 4 son shoket nora and other two also mr gani had 4 son nazeer and iqbal and other two RANA SULMAN MEHMOOD KHAN: He is the mnanging partner of rawal seed&rawal Sahi family Sahi family is a strong family in Sadiq Abad and is famous because of its customs and traditions. in 1940 the Head of Sahi family Allah Dita Sahi Along with his brorthers Sardar Khan Sahi and Peeran Dita Sahi and setteled in Tilu Bangla chack Number 199/P Covering a Large piece of land. They had a strong impact on regional politics and later the grand son of Allah Dita Sahi son of Muhammad Khan sahi, Bashir Ahmed Sahi remained as Vice Chairman of tehsil council in 1992. Sahi family was the first one who setteled petrol pump in Sadiq Abad and is famous as Sahi Petrol Pump. Abdul Rasheed Sahi S/O Sardar Khan Sahi being the head of family is now living in Model Town Sadiqabad with his sons Ashfaque Sahi, Iklaq Ahmed Sahi, Rashid Ali Sahi, Majid Sahi and Sajid ur Rehman Sahi. Shaikh Rajpout family The Shaikh Faimly In basiq Ahmad Pur lahma. his faimly is soo respect abel faimly in a sadiq abad. his soo Quapritave faimly. Mr sh Inyat Ali Marhoom Mr Ashiq Ali Mr Shoukat Ali Mr Saleem Akhter Mr javed Iqbal Mr Amjad Ali Mr Amir Ali s/o Ashiq Ali Mr Muhammad Saleem S/o Shaukat Ali Mr Rahim haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mr Karim Haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mr Ali Shan Haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mr Suleman Haider S/o Saleem Akhter Mob:0334-7291046 Mr Rahim Javed S/o Javed iqbal Mr Hussain Amjed S/o Amjed Ali 'Rao Rajput' Rao Jahangir Alam Rajput Rao Nasir Alam Rajput Dr Rao Umair Alam Rajput Engineer Rao Muddasir Alam Rajput (03004230112) RAO TOHEED AKHTAR S/O RAO ALAM GHIR KHAN KALANORY Rao Hadi Hassan Rao Tahmour Rao Salman (Hafiz) Rao faraz Rao Arsalan Rao Noman Rao Mandhi Hassan Rao Zahid Hassan. Warind Family Warind family is well known as rais family thay have six big village around and in the sadiqabad city. Rais Barkatullah (Basti Chandrami (late) Chief of Warind Sardar Rais Muhammad Nawaz Warind (late) and his brother Sardar Rais Rabnawaz Warind (Late) was the patron of warind family now the Chief of Warind Family Sardar Rais Shabbir Ahmed Warind ''(Basti Karim Abad)rais waseem nawaz gandu (basti Kareem abad) Sardar Rais Shoaib Ahmed Warind{''most famous gandu man in warind family }(Basti Karim Abad)sardar karim bukhsh warind and his big brother Sardar Rais manzoor ahmad{late}SARDAR RAIS SHABEER AHMED WARIND URFF RAIS SAHBOO RAIS WASEEM SHABEER WARIND S/O RAIS SHABOO '''Rais Muhammad Akmal Warind CHABAAL is the present Naib Nazim of tehsil Sadiqabad.Rais Imtiaz Ahmed Qamar, Rais Iftikhar Qamar Warind (Basti Chandrami) perform job in Fauji Fertilizer Company . Rais Azhar Ayub Warind (Basti Chandrami Except that more famous personalities are Haji Muhammad Bax Warind (basti warindan) Rais Wasim & Rais Shoaib Warind (basti Masoorian) Rais Asghar Warind who is the present Nazim of Union Councel Sadiqabad deh. Rais Abdul Qadir Warind Advocate(finance secretary PML(F) sadiqabad tehsil) Abid Waheed Warind(Basti moran) There are six villages of Warind family in Sadiqabad. They are: Basti Moran, Basti Chandrami, tibbi wighawar, Masoorian, Goth joorha, and Basti warindan and basti karimabad '''Chief of Warind Family Contacts: Sardar Shabbir Ahmed: 03448731677 Rao Noman sahreef 03422422701 Rais mumtaz ahmed head constable punjab police sadiq abad 03464908344 Category:Families Families Category:14.Solangi family Category:RAIS AHMAD NAWAZ WARIND:0346-8779484